Spiritslayers: Eternal
by nomireikonFTNL
Summary: First in a series. Lisanna is back from Edolas, and has joined Team Natsu. Life is good for Lucy, until she starts getting warnings, which leads her to leave her guild in the fear of hurting her nakama. But along with the warnings, she starts getting visions. One question haunts her. Are they really visions? Or memories? OC NALU
1. Eternal: Chapter 1

**DIS-FRIGGEN-CLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, frantically waving a sheet of paper. "I found the perfect job!" "Not interested," the salmon-haired fire mage said, leaning back in his chair. "But... We have to destroy these old ruins where a dark guild is supposedly hiding in... and the reward is 950,000 jewels... But that's okay, I'll go ask Gray," Lucy said rather sorrowfully. In a moment, Natsu was up and snatching the request page, mumbling something about having extra time anyway. When he left to pack, Lucy plopped into a chair and sighed. "Baka." she murmured, only to hear an elated giggle from behind her. "Lucy, you and Natsu are like siblings. Always fighting, but caring for each other," Lisanna said. Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But its still a pain in the ass sometimes." Lisanna smiled knowingly. "I remember when I was here before... Edolas, Natsu and I would fight so much, but in the end, he would still be my friend." They embraced before Lucy headed home to packo.

On the way back, Lucy was kicking a rock on the edge of the river, her hands out to keep balance. The smell of Italian food came wafting from a nearby restraunt, and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Omph!" she smashed into someone, tripping and almost falling into the water, when a steady hand grabbed her wrist. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, catching her breathe. After a moment, the man still hadn't let go. Slightly scared, Lucy tried to pry the man's fingers off of her wrist. She took notice of his cloaked face and body, before her wrist started to burn, and she looked down to see fire. Black fire, that was currently burning the crap out of her wrist. "Let... Go... Of... ME!" Lucy muttered between gritted teeth. The pain grew till Lucy practically saw black spots. The man chucked, a low, humorless sound. He leaned in closer. "Be careful of that wound." he said, before releasing her and disappearing in a puff of ash. Lucy coughed, and massaged her already bruising hand, before running the rest of the way home and packing fast.

When she reached the guild, she saw Natsu without Happy(Happy formed a team and went on a mission with Wendy and Carla)getting the request she had mentioned earlier stamped by Mira, and turned to find Gray eating a snow cone. She hurriedly walked over to him, trying to conceal her burnt wrist from Natsu. Too late. Natsu walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder. He sniffed the air for a moment, before grabbing Lucy and dragging her to the back of the guild. "Luce?" he asked, his voice dead serious. "Yes Natsu?" she replied, tactfully hiding her hand behind her back, pretending to scratch it. He wasn't fooled. He grabbed her wrist and held it up, examining the damage done to it. "H-How did you know?" Lucy questioned, a slight blush forming from the look of concern on Natsu's face. "The unfamiliar scent I was getting gave it away. Luce, The scent was all over you." Natsu replied, watching Lucy wince from the pressure he put on the burn. He couldn't stand anyone he didn't know getting all over her or any other girl nakama of his. "It's nothing, really, a guy I bumped into next to the river saved me from falling in, but I'm guessing he doesn't control his magic very well, because he accidentally burned me while doing so." she replied. She left out the part where it seemed that the man knew her, and the way he hadn't let go until she literally passed out. It would only make Natsu want to rip the man's heart out for hurting his nakama. She could tell he didn't buy it, but he left the topic there, instantly turning back into the cheerful, clueless idiot he was.

Later, on the train, Natsu slumped onto Lucy's lap, like he always did nowadays, and she stroked his locks while staring out the window, lost in her thoughts.

_How did he just appear like that? I know no one was in front of me. What do I do? I don't want to trouble anyone... Maybe Lisanna can help me... No, she just got back. She should enjoy herself, with no worries. AAARRRGGGGHHH! What do I do? Maybe I'm just over thinking it. Yes. That's what it is. I'm just stressed because my rent is due and I just came back from a parallel universe, and, and..._

"LUSHIII" Natsu snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh? OH! Sorry Natsu!" While Lucy was lost in her thoughts, she had unconsciously pulled Natsu to her chest like a little kid would do to a doll. She quickly untangled herself from him and skidded away, her face turned away and glued to the window as to cover her blush. "Its fine." Natsu said, scratching his head with his hand, giving of a toothy grin. The train lurched over a bump, knocking Natsu over Lucy, who turned her head at the exact moment Natsu's head was over hers... "OUCH!" they both yelped when their heads knocked against each other. The train gave another lurch, and Natsu slumped over her, completely knocked out. "Natsu? Natsu..." Lucy murmured. His head was nestled in between her neck and shoulder, his breath tickling her neck. She was completely wedged between the train side and Natsu, who, by the way, had absolutely no clue about what he was doing. She sighed, and gradually fell asleep.

"... Yeah, a room for two. Drugged? No, why would I drug her? Yeah, we're on a mission. Fairy Tail. See? And hers." Lucy felt her hand being lifted up for a second, and then dropped, hitting something warm. Come to think of it, the bed she was on was warm and oddly bent... it kept moving. Her pillow was fuzzy and soft, gentle across her face. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see pink. A pink pillow... hmmm. And looks just like.. like... Oh shit. Fully awake, she lifted her face from Natsu's hair. "You up Luce?" came a his soft voice. "Mmmhmm." she replied, deciding to let it slip and blame it all on her sleepiness, and snuggled back onto his back. Natsu chuckled and continued walking to their room.

He gently opened their room and murmured a slight curse word. "What happened?" Lucy asked. "They gave us a twin bed, instead of two." he replied. "That's fine, its practically how we sleep back at my apartment." Lucy said. "Besides, I trust you and can Lucy kick you if you try to do anything... special." Lucy pressed her head into his neck, trying to-yet again- cover an oncoming blush when she realized what she was saying. He gently draped her onto the bed and went over to the other side of the room to drop of their luggage. He turned out the lit lights and layed down on the other side of the bed, snoring softly. Lucy was drifting of when she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her to him, just like he did every day.


	2. Eternal: Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL... TEAR...**

_Destruction. Fire. Screams. And through all of that, it was all Lucy could do not to die. She ran and ran, her little legs scratched and burned, only one thing running through her mind, over and over again like a mantra. **ITS MY FAULT. ITS MY FAULT. ITS MY FAULT.**_ _Someone catches her wrist as she falls. "Lucy!" He calls out. Trembling, she writhes from his grasp and uses her other hand to slap him. Not letting go, the man grabs her other wrist and holds it above her. "Lucy! Its okay. Wake up. Wake up." the man kept saying, until he blurred into smears of color, and disappeared. _

"Luce! Wake up! Your safe. Come on! Snap out of it!" Lucy groaned and snapped her eyes open, terror and fear written all over her face. "Luce! Oh god. Your okay." Natsu slumped down next to her, breathless. He let go of her wrists, which Lucy hadn't noticed until now, and massaged his cheek, where a red mark was starting to bruise. "Shit! Did I do that?" Lucy asked, gingerly touching it. "What do you think?" he replied. "I'm sorry" Lucy murmured, tears forming in her eyes as she brought her knees up to her face. "Its fine." Natsu said, gently and awkwardly patting her back. So, he was completely surprised (and somewhat scared) when Lucy flung herself into his arms, bawling her eyes out. "A-what! LUSHHI! Stop! Your getting my chest wet!" he cried, but she didn't stop. She kept crying, and gradually, Natsu calmed down enough to comfort her.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked gingerly. "I h-had a n-nightmare and I-it was so s-sad and terrible and scary-y" she replied while Natsu pondered this.

"Hey Luce, do you know where this evil 'Nightmare' of yours lives?" he asks, yet again.

"Yeah,"

"Is it scary?"

"Yeah,"

"Is it a demon?"

"Sort of."

Can it be punched?"

"..."

"What?"

Natsu quizzically stared at Lucy's shaking form, rolling on the polished carpet of the hotel. "Luce! Your such a weirdo!" Natsu says, thinking about the way she was bawling into his chest a second ago. Now she was laughing. "I'm sorry," Lucy said, regaining her composure. "Natsu, nightmares are scary dreams. They basically cannot be destroyed. Its a demon, in a metaphorical way. Get it now?" Natsu was still for a moment "Nope. I just got that they are dreams." Sighing, Lucy got up and walked to her suitcase, drawing out a set of clothes. She entered the bathroom, yelling at Natsu to go order breakfast.

Locking the door, she undressed and turned the hot water on, waiting for it to turn the right temperature before she slid in and (you'll never guess) took a bath. A couple of minutes later, she was outside the bathroom, fully clothed, towel drying her hair as to un-wet it. Natsu sat cross-legged on the ground in front of her, skimming over today's outfit. "Luce, why don't you wear red instead of the green shirt! Or trade your skirt for a red one?" he asked, just like he always did. Natsu thought she looked very good in red, but he couldn't figure out why she wouldn't wear it a lot. By now, Lucy was so used to of it, she didn't even reply. Someone knocked on their door. 3 harsh knocks, and that was all.

"Ms. Dragneel? Mr. Dragneel? I have your breakfast." a low, kind voice called from outside. Startled, Lucy opened the door, blushing.

"I, uh-we aren't, I mean, we aren't married." she stuttered out, looking up to see a kind man, around 38 years old.

"My apologies Ms. Uhmmm..."

"Heartfillia,"

"A pleasure, Ms. Heartfillia. My name is Kuzayao. Oh! That reminds me, I have a note addressed to you as well."

'Thank you, Mr. Kuzayoa, I'll get these of your hands now. Bye!"

Taking the envelope and breakfast, Lucy thanked the waiter and set the breakfast on the bed.

Greedily, Natsu reached for his plate of blueberry pancakes, but Lucy slapped his hands away. "Lucy! Why can't I eat?" Natsu pouted, very cutely, I might add. Lucy had to bite her lower lip hastily to stop from giving in.

"You have to take a shower first." she said sternly.

"AWWWHHH! Pweeese? I promise to take one when I'm through!"

"Nope, you're taking one now. Go. NOW!"

"Fine..."

As soon as Natsu was out of sight, Lucy slumped onto the bed. Her hand brushed over the envelope, and she carefully ripped the sealing off and unfolded the paper inside.

Dear Lucy,

How's your wound? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. Lets just say this. You have something I want. Ever since your mother died, I have been controlling your father. You, see, why I am giving you this information is to tell you that, oh, I don't know... I could do the same thing to any of your nakama... Natsu, Lisanna, Laxus, Levy, Wendy... Any of them. Be on the look-out. I look forward to seeing you more often, my princess.

\- Adrian

Trembling, Lucy held the paper, her eyes dilated with fear. "No.. No... Not him... Not again... I'm going to die..." she folded the letter back into the envelope, and calmed her beating heart. What she didn't notice, was a certain salmon-haired fire mage listening to her and watching her every move after that


	3. Eternal: Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly

Hey guys! So, I honestly think that reviews are more important than favorites, so please review if your not sure if you want to favorite yet... Meeerppppp... This is the first book in a saga... so, anything you think this is about isn't.. trust me...(gives evil cackle and fails)

Natsu stared at Lucy's shaking form and watched her put the envelope away neatly, then wipe away her tears. She looked so fragile, her sun-kissed hair covering her bare shoulder, and cascading down to the small of her back... Her normally bright face clouded over and stricken... Her lips red and bloodied from biting on them... He had the sudden urge to go comfort her... to personally murmur sweet nothings in her ear and calm her down... "Psst..." a voice from behind him called. Startled, Natsu yelped and turned to punch the intruder... Before noticing it was Leo. Quickly, Leo grabbed Natsu by the collar and shoved him inside the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu scream-whispered, not wanting to alert Lucy. Leo crouched down beside Natsu. "Natsu, I'm here about Princess Lucy. Please keep an eye out for her... There's only one person who could possibly be responsible for degrading her to this. Cancer told me to come tell you since he can't pass freely through the celestial and earth worlds. Listen closely. The man that Lucy's afraid of is called Adrian. Something- Cancer refused to me- happened in Lucy's past, when Layla still had Cancer's key. All he told me was that Adrian abused her, trying to force out enormous amounts of magical power that Lucy never had. He constantly did it until one day, Layla found out and drove him away. He's back, now that Layla is dead. He waited until Lucy felt safe, and can't wait longer. Please, save her. She trusts you comple- Natsu?" Natsu had risen up, scales covering his forearm and his face, his vision marred by red. "He... tortured...Lucy?" he asked, his tone deadly. Leo lunged for Natsu, not a second too late as Natsu barged for the door. Natsu turned and looked at Leo. Leo gasped. Natsu was absolutely murderous at that moment. "Natsu!" came a voice from the door. "Are you alright? I thought I heard voices and-" "Luce?" Natsu asked calmly, his fury gone; the fire engulfing him and burning Leo gone with it.. '"I'm fine.. Just.. bonked my knee." "Natsu. There's no end to your clumsiness." Lucy replied, giving a slight chuckle, her footsteps fading away from the door. Natsu sighed sadly. He could hear the strain she was going through to just keep her voice even. Leo got to his feet and helped Natsu up. "Please." he said. Natsu simply nodded and gave Leo a bear hug, murmuring an apology.

He exited the bathroom and made his way to Lucy who was absentmindedly forking her pancakes, not tasting them. "Hey Luce!" he said cheerfully. He sat down next to her and studied her face. There were obvious signs of tears, not to mention the scent. Lucy abruptly turned her face towards him and was surprised by the intense look Natsu was giving her. All thoughts of Adrian flew out of her mind as she was drawn into the warmth of him. Moments passed. The lady called "Room Service!", the sun beat down through the window, the pancakes got cold, but they didn't move. She drew one hand up and lightly grazed her fingers across his jaw, and continued down to his chest. She felt his heart beating slowly and steadily, unlike her heart, which was beating 4 times faster then normal. Gently she felt his forehead move towards her, and she closed her eyes, feeling the solid warmth that radiated onto her. "Lucy..." Natsu's voice murmured "Yes?" she asked, opening her eyes and looked up to meet his eyes, their foreheads still touching. She watched out of her peripheral vision as Natsu licked his lips and bent down more. "Luce..." he said once more, softer this time. Once again, Lucy replied with a heated yes. "You look like a cyclops." "Huh?" was all she could muster out, pulling her forehead away and instantly regretting the lack of warmth. "You look like a cyclops when you press your forehead on mine." Natsu clarified. Lucy blushed and turned away. 'Of course' she thought. 'For a second I thought he would kiss me.' Then, confused, she couldn't believe it. She actually wanted him to kiss her. Just that one moment.

"I, uh don't know how to reply to that." she replied, trying futilely to calm her heart down. Natsu cocked his head to one side, before bounding towards the window and staring out. He squinted through the fogged glass and wiped some away, something bright and colorful catching his eye. Eyes sharpening, he strained to hear, finally resorting open the window, and gasped, anger and confusion replacing the elation he had felt moments ago.

Lucy turned towards the bedside table and fitted her belt on, fumbling with the clasp. She attached her keys with shaking hands. When she accidentally touched Cancer's key, a faint whisper came along her thoughts, tiny wisps of seaweed's scent mingling in. _"__We are all here. Don't worry."_ Tears filled her eyes and she held his key close, murmuring her thanks, before replacing his key on her key ring. She was reaching for her whip when the sound of wood cracking filled her ears. She whipped her head around and widened her eyes. Natsu was gone.

As Natsu went shooting down, oblivious to Lucy's screams above, one name swallowed his thoughts.

_"Lisanna?" _


	4. Eternal: Chapter 4

Lisanna strolled down the cobblestoned pathway, her eyes bright with delight at the festive spirit the town was taking on. A few weeks ago, she had come on a job in this area and had saved up to buy a necklace that she saw. Her senses tingled with happiness from the townspeople overcrowding the streets, and she giggled at clowns and magic card tricks as she made her way forward, trying to recall the path she had taken. Her plan was to buy the necklace, go and celebrate the festival, and then come back home with gifts for everyone.

"Finally!" she cried, running the remaining distance and stopping in front of the familiar stall. A plump lady sat behind rows of shining necklaces and rings, creating new designs furtively. She glanced up and happily welcomed Lisanna before going back to her work. Lisanna looked around the stall, murmuring a hello. She lifted up a couple necklaces and sighed in relief when she found the one she had her eyes on. The necklace had a solitary gem, decorated with a peacock feather design.

"Hello, dearie. Is that your final choice?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I've actually been saving up for it!"

"Well, with all the festivities going on, I'm selling it to you at half price."

"I insist on paying the original price, Ma'am."

"It's thirty-six Jewel, and that's final. You should go enjoy yourself and spend the other half on something else."

"O-Okay..."

Lisanna pulled some money out and handed it to the lady. Just as the lady opened her money bag, Lisanna dropped another thirty-six Jewel into the bag and smiled. "You should close the shop for the day instead and go enjoy yours—"

"NATSU, YOU BAKA! YOU'LL DIE!"

Huh? Was that... Lucy? Lisanna thought. She excused herself and turned around.

"LISANNA! IT REALLY IS YOU! I KNEW IT!"

That was definitely Natsu, Lisanna thought, looking around.

"Watch out!" the stall lady gasped out.

Lisanna dreadfully looked up and screamed. Natsu was shooting towards the ground, and he was going to take her down with him.

"NATSU! GO AWAY!"

"TOO LATE!"

With a crash Natsu landed on top of her and laughed out loud. He stood up and helped a very shocked Lisanna.

"Natsu... I'm going to kill you," a breathless voice scolded from behind. Natsu swiveled around and pouted. Lucy and another guy were catching their breath, fully red in the face.

"I ran down six flights of stairs just to catch up to you," Lucy panted each word and pinched Natsu's ear. "Sorry about that Lisanna. You know Natsu," she continued, turning towards Lisanna and ignoring out Natsu's pleas.

"So... what's up?" Lisanna asked, her head pounding from the impact.

"Ah, we're on a job. I was thinking of meeting with the client today, and then enjoying the festival and doing the job tomorrow. You?"

"Oh, I—uh, I just came to buy a necklace I liked. By the way, Who's the guy?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Kuzayoa. He's our room service attendant who offered to escort me. Natsu, really, what is wrong with you?" Lucy scolded.

"Let go of him, Ms. Heartfilia. I think he's suffered enough."

"Oh! I forgot! Sorry, Natsu!"

"SHE FORGOT! I'm in agony and she forgot!"

"Calm down, Natsu. This isn't the first time."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Well then. See ya around, Lisanna!" Lucy said, and the three of them walked away.

"Yeah, I guess. See ya around," Lisanna murmured, smiling fondly at her childhood friend.

Lucy dragged an angry Natsu up to their room and shut the door after ordering sandwich and pasta for the two of them. She sighed, plopped down on a chair facing a tiny coffee table, and pulled out her notebook, planning to write a new chapter to her story. After some time, Natsu went out to explore the city after promising not to destroy anything. What's more, Lucy had the intense urge to call out Lyra to take her mind off things.


End file.
